Navidad en Familia
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: Two-Shot. La Navidad es una fecha que debe festejarse con todas las personas que amamos. Por eso Ino y los niños desean que Shikamaru regrese pronto de la misión. Qué clase de bienvenida le espera a Shikamaru por parte de su esposa.
1. Dónde esta Shikamaru?

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su respectivo creador. **

**Hola a todas. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Sé que es un poco tarde para decir esto pero aún así **_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS.**_

**Este fic atrasado es mi regalo de Navidad a todas quienes siempre se toman la molestia de leer mis fics y dejar reviews así que… ****Ilusion-chan, Ellie-Kino, pilar, Neith Akemi, Jamie Black 5, anni_fer, dn_angel, LalaCleao, Eiko Hiwatari, Tsubakiland, Sara4ibiza, Naoko-eri, anita, Laly_sempai,Karina Natsumi,sandriuskar, valeryxxx29, LunayKiri Hikari Nightroad Ryu, nadilu chan**

**Si me falto alguien de mencionar por favor háganmelo saber. **

**Les deseo a todas lo mejor en estas fechas y les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Este fic será un Two-Shot . En el siguiente capitulo….Lemmon jojojo**

**Navidad Con La Familia**

— ¡Shikako! —Le llamó la atención Ino.

La niña dejo caer el regalo a sus pies. La habían atrapado espiando el interior de los regalos de navidad…de nuevo.

—Mamá… quiero abrirlos ahora.

—Ya te dije que no—contestó Ino de manera estricta haciendo una negación con el dedo índice—. No hasta que llegue tu papá. Ya lo hemos discutido.

— ¿Llegará pronto? —la niña preguntó emocionada. Sus enormes ojos chocolates brillaban ilusionados entre pestañeos. Para Shikako sería la quinta navidad de su vida. Y una de las pocas en las cuales podría hacer uso de memoria cuando fuera mayor.

—Sí, ya veras, que sí—dijo Ino tratando de convencer a su hija como a sí misma—. Ahora ve a jugar a otro lado. Te lo advierto Shikako, no quiero que te acerques a los regalos hasta que sea el momento ¿Entendido?

Shikako afirmo con la cabeza, dando a entender que sería buena niña. Se dirigió al pasillo y subió las escaleras mientras desaparecía de la vista de su madre.

Ino suspiró entristecida. Solo faltaban siete días para navidad y no había señales de que su esposo regresara en poco tiempo.

—Shikamaru…—susurró melancólica.

« ¿Quién demonios te estás creyendo? ¡Eres un maldito vago, Shikamaru Nara!» pensó Ino al escuchar la respuesta del mensajero, quien le dijo que no había noticias sobre el grupo que lideraba el padre de sus hijos. El rostro se le deformo en una expresión sombría y llena de rabia. Era preferible especular que Shikamaru estaba perdiendo el tiempo por ahí, en vez de pensar que algo terrible le pasara. Al menos eso quería creer. Desde el fondo de su corazón, se aferraría a ese maldito destello de esperanza. Le era más fácil estar enojada que sentirse triste y hacerle frente a la desconsolación.

El pobre mensajero al contemplar la cara de pocos amigos de Ino hizo una respetuosa reverencia y huyo lo más rápido que pudo. La señora Nara cerró la puerta de un portazo, llevándose una mano al pecho trato de tranquilizarse. Los niños no tardarían en bajar para comer.

« ¿Dónde estás ahora?, Hoy llega la Navidad ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa?» Ino no podía imaginar la cena y la mañana navideña sin el perezoso e inteligente hombre con quien prometió compartir el resto de su vida. El árbol, las luces, los regalos y la cena no sería lo mismo sin él. Y no solo ella lo resentiría. Sus hijos: Shikako e incluso Inomaru, quien ya era un bebé de un año, notarían su ausencia y eso probablemente los deprimiría. Sobre todo a Shikako, quien estaba esperando ansiosa este día y era muy unida a su padre.

«Lo prometiste…tu me dijiste que regresarías antes de navidad. »Le reclama en el interior de su mente. Un hueco comenzaba a formarse en su pecho. Su fuerte espíritu se transformaba en uno temeroso ante una posible tragedia. Era bueno aplicar la frase «Las malas noticias llegan rápido. » Si algo malo hubiera pasado, ya se hubiera enterado ¿Verdad?

No.

No podía darse ese privilegio.

Pensar que algo malo le ocurriera a su esposo era imperdonable.

Debía tener más fe en él. Shikamaru era un gran shinobi y probablemente el más inteligente de todo Konoha. Si se encontraba en un aprieto, rápidamente lo resolvería de la mejor manera.

Siempre y cuando su fuerte y estúpida moral no se interpusiera para verse obligado a salvar a los miembros de su equipo a costa de sí mismo Así que mientras algo así no pasará todo estaría bien.

Era sin duda alguna, el mayor vago y el mejor hombre del mundo... por eso que Ino se enamoró de él.

Pero ahora, no se trataba de sus sentimientos, sino los sentimientos de sus hijos. Ellos no tenían porque angustiarse.

Cerró la puerta antes de tomar aire. Se llevó las manos a la sien y busco en su cabeza recuerdos felices para mejorar su estado antes de llamar a su hija.

— ¿Shikako?

— ¿Sí? —respondió la niña. Shikako, quien no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, había estado jugando con sus juguetes viejos, imaginando que ella era la "Pequeña princesa ninja" (Una nueva serie de televisión infantil muy popular, sobre todo entre las pequeñas kunoichis de la aldea) y se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una nueva aventura.

— ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?

Shikako la miro sorprendida antes de asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces ve y busca un abrigo. Vamos a ir a pasear por la aldea—Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Una distracción no les caería mal a los niños. Además era algo que Ino sentía necesitar.

— ¡Qué divertido!—Mencionó la niña exaltada dando brincos. Shikako dejo los juguetes en el piso y se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. Tomó un abrigo y también se llevo una bufanda color lila como las flores. Cuando la pequeña bajo observo a su madre con su hermano en brazos. Mientras colocaba a Inomaru en la carriola, Shikako se colocaba un gorro para cubrir sus orejas del cruel frío. Ino vio de reojo a su pequeña niña: parecía una muñeca de invierno. Su cabello negro envuelto en un gran moño y ese vestido adornaban toda la belleza de sus facciones. Sonrío, pero muy en su interior deseaba compartir ese momento son Shikamaru. Hasta el reconocía el encanto de su pequeña, pese a que todo el tiempo se quejaba de lo imposible que era. « Es tan problemática y escandalosa como tú» repetía su marido una y otra vez en cada oportunidad.

Arropó adecuadamente a ambos niños antes de salir de la casa.

— ¡Vamos! —dijo Shikako exaltada.

Las calles de Konoha estaban decoradas con luces de colores y adornos propios de la época. En las entradas de cada casa había alegres decoraciones y se podía notar el árbol navideño dentro de cada hogar desde las ventanas. Era como estar dentro de una película de Navidad. La gente que se atravesaba con ellos les deseaba una feliz navidad e incluso una amable pareja de ancianos encontraron a Shikako tan linda que le ofrecieron caramelos navideños a ella y a su hermano menor.

Ino se alegro de haber sido muy estricta en cuanto a cubrir a sus hijos con la ropa adecuada: el frío le penetraba hasta los huesos. Inomaru estaba protegido por las mantas y toda la ropa que su madre le había puesto, apenas podía moverse entre tantas prendas, pero eso no importaba mucho, no era muy activo que digamos. El frío a Shikako no parecía afectarle. La tierna niña caminaba a paso veloz y señalaba todo aquello que capturaba su atención, a la vez que lo comentaba a su madre para que también pudiera apreciarlo. Incluso su perezoso bebé parecía atraído hacia la magia del ambiente y prestaba atención. Inomaru abría sus grandes ojos castaños de miraba cansada y observaba fijamente desde el interior de su carriola a las luces de colores de algunas ventanas.

— ¡Papá! —gritó de repente Shikako dejando caer el caramelo.

Ino llevo sus ojos hacia la dirección que apuntaba Shikako.

A lo lejos se distinguía lo que parecía ser la llegada de un grupo de chunnis en la entrada de la aldea. Y muy al fondo de este grupo resaltaba un cabello oscuro como el ónix, erizado en una coleta.

—Shika…—dijo Ino en tono bajo.

Tomando el manubrio de la carriola aceleró el paso, sin embargo Shikako fue quien tomó la delantera. El corazón de Ino se aceleró y se lleno de felicidad. Su esposo nunca le había fallado y ahora no iba a ser la excepción. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, escuchar el sonido monótono de su voz llamándola «Mujer problemática.»

—Pa-pi…

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo pequeña?

Habían andado a toda velocidad solo para comprobar, con mucha desilusión, que ese hombre que estaba ahí, no era Shikamaru Nara.

Ino se disculpó por la afirmación de su hija con el ninja recién llegado. El hombre no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y deseándoles felices fiestas.

« Shikamaru y su estúpido peinado erizado» Le culpó ¿Por qué su marido tenía que elegir un peinado tan común y aburrido como ese? ¿Qué no sabía que así se peinada casi la mitad de los hombres de la aldea?

—Mejor regresemos a casa—le dijo Ino a su hija tomándola de la mano. Los ojos de la pequeña y los de Ino compartían la misma desilusión.

Ambas problemáticas junto con Inomaru regresaron a casa a esperar noticias. Llegando ahí joven esposa decidió encender un rato la calefacción cerca de la mesa.

Para distraer a su familia, dejo a Inomaru en el coral acompañando así a sus peluches favoritos (La mayoría consistía en forma de tiernos jabalís y ciervos, por parte de sus abuelos) luego le pidió a Shikako que le ayudara a redecorar el árbol de Navidad. Esa idea funciono….pero no por mucho.

—Mami…

— ¿SÍ?

— ¿Dónde está papá?

Emm…en una misión.

— ¿Ya va a regresar?

—Emm…si…pronto—le dijo ella nuevamente a su hija mientras colgaba guirnaldas en una pared y Shikako la observaba inconforme.

—Eso dijiste hace días—La acusó su niña.

_¿Qué podía decirle ahora?_

—Es que…Shikako…

Su mente buscaba la respuesta la adecuada para la pequeña. Sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrían delicadas para ambas.

Milagrosamente se escuchó unas pisadas en la entrada.

« Shikamaru…» « Papi…»—pensaron Ino y Shikako respectivamente.

Luego empezaron a tocar la puerta.

—Parece que a tu padre se le olvidaron las llaves—mencionó Ino a niña guiñándole el ojo. La pequeña solo río con gracia propia de quien realiza una travesura, llevándose las manos a la cara, las mejillas se le pusieron más rosadas.

Se dispusieron a abrir la puerta a la cuenta de tres y con una sonría ambas dijeron: —Bienvenido a casa.

—Cielos…gracias… no pensé que tendría tan cálido recibimiento—comentó Inoichi sorprendido rascándose la nuca. Entró con una sonrisa y en ambos brazos cargaba cajas de regalos para sus dos nietos y su (sin importar que ahora fuera una mujer casada) bella niñita. También un detallito a Shikamaru porque aparentemente sabía cuidaba de Ino como se lo había prometido.

—Papá…— le surgió una mezcla de emociones, entre desilusión y alegría. —Por favor, pasa—Le invitó. Estaba tan concentrada y ansiosa por la llegada de su marido que había olvidado que su padre llegaría como invitado a la cena.

A paso veloz Inoichi entró en la residencia para calentarse del cruel frio, tomó asiento en la mesa en la parte más cercana al calentador. —Shikako, ven a darle un fuerte abrazo de Navidad a tu abuelo preferido ¿Y dónde está tu hermano?

Shikako le dio gusto a su abuelo Inoichi, quien le extendía los brazos con una amable sonrisa. Luego fue a saludar a Inomaru, quien aún jugaba en el coral con la compañía de sus juguetes. Tomó a su nieto en brazos y comenzó a decir cuánto orgullo le daba que su nombre se parecía al de él.

— ¿Y dónde está Shikamaru? —preguntó el padre de Ino.

—Eso es lo que yo también quisiera saber—contestó frustrada.

Inoichi la miro confundido y luego movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. No le había entregado a Shikamaru su flor más preciosa para que la dejara sola en Navidad a ella o a sus nietos.

El tiempo siguió pasando lenta y angustiosamente. Ino comenzó a sentirse muy estresada y no quería que su padre lo notara o peor aún...Transmitirles toda esa carga a sus hijos.

—Papá voy a estar un rato en la cocina preparando la cena ¿Podrías vigilar a los niños?

—No hay problema—contestó Inoichi.

Ino se refugió en la cocina y para distraeré comenzó a lavar y cortar vegetales antes de ponerlos a hervir en la cacerola. Preparó aperitivos y los dulces favoritos de su hija además del platillo principal.

—Oye Ino— la interrumpió su padre.

— ¿Sí?

—Creo que hay gente en la entrada.

—Oh, gracias papá, iré a ver.

Se dirigió a la puerta nuevamente ilusionada por la llegada de Shikamaru y nuevamente se equivoco.

— ¡Shikaku-san! ¡Yoshino-san! Qué alegría, por favor pasen—les dijo tratando de sonar alegre. Al igual que Inoichi, Shikaku sosteniendo una montaña de regalos para sus nietos, era tan alta que constantemente se tambaleaba.

La verdad era que el hecho de que Shikamaru no llegará la estaba preocupando demasiado, pero quería negarse a tener un mal presentimiento. No iba a permitirse que un augurio negativo penetrara su alma.

Los abuelos Nara entraron y se reunieron con Inoichi antes de que Yoshino hiciera la triste pregunta: — ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

—Este…yo…aún no recibo noticias de él—dijo en tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo los adultos escucharan. Los señores guardaron discreción por el bien de la pequeña, quien estaba acomodando sus nuevos presentes cerca del árbol.

—Bueno… los dejo en su casa, pónganse cómodos. Iré a seguir preparando la comida.

Ino dejó a los invitados en la mesa para que pudieran charlar. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar por la decepción, pero los demás no tenían porque cargar con su inseguridad. Eso sería demasiado egoísta.

Ya en la cocina mientras el platillo terminaba de prepararse llego Yoshino Nara a acompañarla.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —ofreció con amabilidad.

—Yoshino-san, no se moleste. Yo puedo…

Pero Yoshino entro y comenzó a ayudarla en lo que hacía falta. Ino asintió agradecida con su suegra. Las mujeres se concentraron en sus respectivas tareas mientras los abuelos vigilaban a los niños. Al cabo de un rato Yoshino, quien mantenía una sonrisa amable y una mirada comprensiva empezó a decirle:

— ¿Sabes, Ino-chan? No te preocupes, ya verás que Shikamaru estará aquí en menos de lo que te imaginas.

Ino se sorprendió por las palabras de su suegra. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvia? ¿No sabía disimular su tristeza por la ausencia de su marido?

—Yoshino-san…

—Conozco a mi hijo…—empezó a decir con firmeza—y es un vago irremediable. Es igual que su padre. Pero también, al igual que Shikaku, es un gran shinobi y lo que tienen de pereza lo tienen de inteligencia. No creo que le ocurriera nada grave. Mi instinto de madre me lo dice. Tú ahora sabes de eso. Así puedes estar tranquila. El volverá pronto como lo prometió. —aseguró Yoshino con la frente en alto—.Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Ino-chan…mi hijo realmente te ama—al decir esto Yoshino puso su mano en el hombro de Ino como señal de apoyo. Ella y su marido siempre apoyaron la relación entre la rubia y su hijo. Sabían que no había nadie mejor que Ino para estar al lado de Shikamaru—.Desde que era niño, siempre te amo. Y ahora tú y mis nietos son lo más importante en su vida—La mirada de Yoshino se llenaba de orgullo al decir tales palabras mientras Ino sentía que sus ojos se humedecían. Su suegra siempre había sido tan amable con ella, como estricta era con Shikamaru y su marido. Pero que le dijera tales palabras, solo podían ser transmitidas de una madre a una hija. Significo mucho para ella. La verdad eso era Ino para la señora Nara, la quería como si se tratara de su sangre, desde que se dio cuenta que ella también amaba a su holgazán hijo con todo su corazón

Ino tomando un poco de aire se tranquilizo.

—Gracias.

Compartieron un abrazo y ambas regresaron a la sala a reunirse con los demás.

El olor a comida estaba invadiendo a cada rincón de la casa y los hombres no tardaron en percibirlo.

Los dos abuelos estaban compitiendo por la atención de su nieta « Mira preciosa, el regalo que te trajo tu abuelo Inoichi es grande »« Pero el regalo que tu abuelo Shikako trajo es más grande.» Alegaban los viejos amigos.

Se la pasaban diciendo muchas cosas así para impresionar a la pequeña, quien reía entre por cada respuesta.

Luego tuvieron la misma discusión con Inomaru, cuando el niño se levanto y se coloco a una esquina del coral, el alboroto que tenían sus parientes lo había levantado. Sin embargo el bebé a diferencia de su hermana, se mostraba más indiferente ante la insistencia de los señores. La expresión de fastidio que hacía era como si encontrara todo demasiado _problemático._

— ¿Y ese ruido?—preguntó Yoshino.

—Ino…

— ¿Si?

—Creo que en la puerta….

— ¡Shikamaru! —mencionó exaltada con las mejillas tono carmesí, como las demás personas no estuvieran.

—Sabía que llegaría pronto—comentó Yoshino complacida.

Todos se acercaron a la entrada antes de que Ino abriera la puerta.

— ¡Bienvenido! ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Feliz Navidad a todos—contestó Choji acompañado de su familia. También los acompañaban Choza y la madre Choji.

Ino sintió que ya era hora que se acostumbrara a la desilusión y que se hiciera a la idea de que Shikamaru no llegaría a tiempo para Navidad. Solo rezaba para que donde quiera que estuviera, él se encontrara bien. Incluso Yoshino resintió la ausencia de su hijo.

Choji con su cara regordeta y su sonrisa bonachona pasó directamente con su esposa a la mesa. Aprovechó la zona de juego de Inomaru para dejar a su hijo (quien era una versión pequeña de su padre). Los nenes no tardaron en hacerse compañía en una comunicación basada en sonidos y balbuceos propios de bebés, en la cual solo ellos podían entenderse. Se compartían juguetes y mantas mientras los adultos los contemplaban enternecidos. El padre de Choji se sentó junto a sus amigos y su señora esposa comenzó a conversar con Yoshino, poniéndose al tanto de las últimas novedades de la aldea

El tiempo pasó, todos los invitados tomaron asiento en la mesa, hasta que posponer más la cena en espera del esposo de Ino era una falta de respeto para los invitados, quienes seguramente ya se encontraban hambrientos.

—Bien…vamos a comer—anunció Ino con una sonrisa. Una triste sonrisa.

—Pero mamá…papá todavía no llega—señaló Shikako.

Ino se puso de rodillas y le susurró a Shikako: —Tenemos que ser educadas con la gente que nos está acompañando. Y todos están hambrientos hija, a tú papá le vamos a guardar un poco para cuando llegue ¿Entendido?

Shikako no quedó muy contenta con eso, pero lo acepto.

En la mesa se percibía un ambiente tenso. Todos comían en silencio. Shikako observaba de reojo el asiento vació. El lugar que debía ocupar su papá, justo al lado de Ino. Shikako al igual que su madre, jugaban con la comida del plato y miraban el reloj. Finalmente dieron las once de la noche.

Shikako comenzó a bostezar pero cuando Ino quiso llevarla a su habitación, la pequeña se negó.

—No.

—Pero Shikako, tienes sueño.

—No mamá, no tengo sueño.

—Sí tienes.

—No, mamá n-no—negó la pequeña entre bostezos.

Shikako se soltó del agarre de su mamá y se fue directamente al árbol de navidad. Se sentó cerca de este y empezó a contemplar las luces de este.

Ino y los demás no tardaron en comprender las intenciones de la niña.

—Oh, ¿Quieres abrir tus regalos, Shikako-chan? —sugirió Yoshino.

—Este…yo…—balbuceo la niña.

—Vamos pequeña —le animo su abuela.

Shikako se sintió algo presionada, así que con lentitud tomó un regalo que estaba cerca y comenzó a deshacer la envoltura en mil pedazos. Se encontró con una hermosa muñeca de la "La Pequeña Princesa Ninja".

Yoshino emocionada le ordenó a su esposo que fuera por la cámara. Shikaku dirigió el lente hacia donde estaba Shikako y dijo: — ¡Sonríe!

—Yo…—comenzó a la niña mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucede Shikako-chan? ¿No te gusto la muñeca? ¿Esa no era la que querías? —preguntó su abuela alarmada.

Shikako comenzó a sollozar cada vez con mayor intensidad. Su respiración se fue acelerando como si le fuera a dar un ataque de asma, los ojos se le llenaban de saladas lagrimas que hacían gruesos caminos por sus ahora, muy coloradas mejillas. Fue hasta que su llanto se hizo muy alto y profundo que grito con voz aguda: — ¡QUIERO A MI PAPÁ! ¡QUIERO A MI PAPÁ!

Reflejando su alma despedazada se giro hacia donde estaba su madre y empezó a decir: —Mamá…tú dijiste que no podía abrir los regalos hasta que llegará mi papá. P-pero… y-yo ya los abrí…y el no llega… y yo quiero verlo, mamá.

Las lágrimas de Shikako llegaron hasta su vestido, marcándolo en charcos salados. Las manos de la niña estaban en puño y temblaban sujetando la orilla de la falda.

A la niña no le importo el escándalo que se estaba haciendo, ni que la gente opinara que lucía muy fea llorando, ni siquiera que su mamá la regañara y probablemente la castigara después de esto. Solo quería, desde el fondo de su corazón, que su papá estuviera con ella en Navidad. No le importaba quien se lo llevará, le estaría eternamente agradecida, así fuera su madre, el Hokage o el propio Santa Claus, pero por favor, que alguien escuchara su petición y le trajeran a su papá para poder festejar la Navidad en familia.

—Mamá…

Ino comenzó a acercase a donde estaba su hija con paso firme. A Shikako comenzaron a temblarle las piernas y cerró los ojos fuertemente en espera de las llamadas de atención que le daría su mamá. Pero solo pudo sentir las manos de su madre dándole caricias en la espalda y el olor que desprendía su cabello penetro su pequeña nariz, pronto se encontró despegada del suelo por los brazos de su madre. Ino se disculpó con los invitados y se llevó a Shikako a su habitación aunque, la niña todavía sollozaba con debilidad. Cuando pasó cerca del corral de Inomaru, el bebé con expresión de angustia, dejo de jugar e intento acercarse a ambas estirando los bracitos, pero su madre no lo noto. La rubia dejó a su hija en la cama y fue a buscarle el pijama. Dejo que Shikako llorara en su regazo hasta que se quedo sin energía y finalmente se durmió.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con todos los invitados recogiendo los abrigos y deseándole una feliz Navidad al momento que se despedían.

Yoshino se acerco a abrazarla y le susurró cerca del oído: —Dale un golpe de mi parte cuando llegue.

Ino tomó a Inomaru en brazos y después de que tomó su biberón, quedo dormido como un ángel. Lo llevó a su habitación para dejarlo en su cuna.

Finalmente después de tan agitada noche, llego a su recámara y se puso una bata para dormir color blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. El regalo de Navidad que Shikamaru le había dado el año pasado. Se lavó los dientes y soltó su cabello para poder desenredarlo.

—Shika…—susurró con agonía.

Tomó una almohada y la puso en su cara para ahogar sus gritos. Deseaba con toda su alma, con todas sus fuerzas que Shikamaru estuviera bien. Que regresara pronto con sus hijos y con ella. El clima se ponía cada vez más frío y todo parecía gris. Los fuertes sentimientos que la ataban con su ser la quemaban por dentro ¿Acaso él no sentía lo mismo?

Cada segundo era un minuto y cada minuto era un día cuando estaba lejos.

Ansiaba su voz ronca, su maldita sonrisa, el calor de su cuerpo, su olor, y cuando la miraba con esos ojos perezosos color avellana con miradas llenas de amor y deseo, ella se sentía en el paraíso. Todo le hacía falta. Y esta noche más que nunca.

Lo deseaba tanto ahí con ella. A su lado.

Finalmente pudo sacar todo el dolor, la desilusión y la angustia de ver a sus pequeños tristes por la ausencia de Shikamaru. No sabía si debía sentirse decepcionada, enojada o preocupada. Y al igual que Shikako se metió entre las sabanas y lloró hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Lo extrañaba tanto. Lo extrañaba un infierno.

Había sido la peor Noche Buena de toda su vida.

No fue sino hasta la madrugada que Ino entre sueños tuvo la sensación, entre sueños, de manos ásperas acariciando sus mejillas. Un fuerte y agradable olor corporal le llegó a la nariz. Un pulgar descendía examinándole todo el rostro. Y por último, Unos labios con sabor maravillosamente familiar la besaban con pasión y melancolía descendiendo de su boca hasta el inicio de sus pechos. Ella empezó a jadear, el aire le escaseaba como el agua en el desierto.

—Ino…—la llamó la voz de Shikamaru.

—Mmm…—dijo ella adormilada.

—Ino—le llamó con mayor intensidad.

Ella pesadamente fue abriendo los ojos, una sombra negra estaba frente a ella, y una silueta conocida se hizo presente.

— ¿Shika?

—Ino…estoy en casa.

—Shikamaru…

A Ino le pareció que desde la oscuridad que había en la habitación, Shikamaru estaba esbozando una sonrisa. Su perezosa sonrisa.

—Feliz Navidad, mujer problemática.

La chica ante eso estalló.

_¿Cómo Shikamaru podía ser tan cínico? _

— ¿Feliz? ¿Feliz? ¡DE FELIZ, NADA! —le gritó la rubia Shikamaru. Lo tomó del cuello del chaleco y comenzó a zarandearlo con mucha fuerza, llena de furia y de dolor.

Ino comenzó a sollozar.

—Ino ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella se abalanzó sobre él atrapándolo debajo de su cuerpo. Luego comenzó a darle una serie de golpes en todo su cuerpo

— ¡Ay!.... ¡Huy! Pero ¿qué? Pensé que estarías feliz de que llegara... ¡Ino! Con un demonio ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Eres…imbécil….Shikamaru…Nara!

— ¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR? ¡IMBECIL! ¡VE INMEDIATAMENTE A DISCULPARTE CON TU HIJA!

— ¡Ino, cálmate! —le contestó Shikamaru mientas se cubría los golpes en el pecho que le propinaba su esposa.

— ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡No te atrevas a decirme que me calme!

Hizo de su mano un puño y comenzó a darle una serie de golpes con dedicación: — ¡Este es por Yoshino-san! — Le dijo—. ¡Este otro por Inomaru! ¡Y este último…es por Shikako! —concentrando energía en su puño arremetido contra el pecho de Shikamaru. Si le había roto alguna costilla, bien se lo merecía.

Shikamaru puso una cara de agonía inmensa. El dolor le era insoportable.

— Y este…_cariño_— le indicó con una sonrisa torcida—. Este es por mí

Lo tomó del cuello del chaleco nuevamente y lo besó con violencia.


	2. La bienvenida a casa

**Lamento la tardanza. Con todo mi cariño, aquí tienen la segunda parte. **

**Muchas gracias a todas. Se les quiere y de verdad aprecio sus reviews. Nos vemos y les mando un abrazo enorme. **

**

* * *

**

**II**

Shikamaru miró a través de la densa nube de humo negro y maldijo para sus adentros. Desde que habían llegado al lugar, se había dado cuenta de que aquella misión de rescate iba a ser muy difícil y arriesgada.

—Qué problemático…

Se sentía mal por haberle ocultado a Ino el rango de la misión. Odiaba tener que hacerlo. Pero odiaba más verla sufriendo. No tenía muchas opciones, no quería angustiarla ni a ella, ni a los niños.

Le dolían los músculos, le martilleaba la cabeza y tenía tanto calor que le pareció como si se le es tuviera incinerando la piel debajo del chaleco verde. Eso sin contar con las heridas de la batalla.

El fuego se propagó rápidamente por el edificio, atizado por el viento huracanado que entraba por las ventanas rotas.

Era bueno haber podido rescatar a la hija de aquel importante político antes de que el edificio donde la tenían secuestrada se incendiara. Lo más probable era que se tratara de una bomba por parte del enemigo para no ser capturado. Pero no habían tenido éxito. Todos y cada unos de los ninjas que secuestraron a aquella joven mujer ya estaban en las manos del equipo que comandaba Shikamaru. En cuanto sacaron a la chica inconsciente del lugar mientras el fuerte sonido de la explosión penetro sus oídos. La joven no tardó en despertarse ante tal acontecimiento. En la batalla por su rescate había quedado inconsciente tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza desde el inicio de la pelea.

—Está despertando—informó un joven chunnin a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru observó como el fuego se propagó rápidamente por el edificio, atizado por el viento huracanado que entraba por las ventanas rotas. Su equipo no contaba con un ninja medico, ya que al igual que la heredera, había desvanecido en la batalla. Por lo tanto cada quien debía curar sus propias heridas y a él no le estaba saliendo muy bien eso de clavarse la aguja en la piel del brazo para suturar las suyas. Con sus dientes corto el hijo sobrante y se acerco a la señorita que se encontraba acostada en el césped para preguntarle cómo se sentía.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

La joven movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro visiblemente aturdida.

—Sí, eso creo—contestó ella llevándose una mano a la sien.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Ya se encuentra a salvo. Somos ninjas de Konoha. Su padre nos contacto para que la rescatáramos. No se preocupe, ya paso todo.

La misión consistía en atrapar a los ninjas traidores que secuestraron a la joven y rescatar a la chica. Lo habían logrado. Por fin todo había terminado. O eso se creía en ese momento.

La joven comenzó a toser a causa del humo. Y en cuanto su garganta se lo permitió, preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? —preguntó la mujer después de toser.

Shikamaru sintió un hueco en el estomago.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él totalmente sorprendido.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! —repitió la señorita con énfasis.

—P-pero, no puede ser.

«Nunca se nos dijo nada sobre una niña.» recordó llevándose la mano a la sien.

—Nadie sabe de ella. Mis padres la esconden por que se vería mal un heredero fuera del matrimonio.

La joven se quito un relicario de oro del cuello y lo abrió. Dentro del objeto estaba la foto de una niña pequeña con ojos grandes y el cabello oscuro tan largo como el de las muñecas. Facciones tiernas de una digna realeza adornaban su cara. La criatura no tendría más de cuatro o cinco años de edad. Igual que Shikako.

—La hemos escondido todo este tiempo…pero por favor ¿quién la tiene? ¿Dónde está?

Shikamaru contemplo los ojos de la joven madre mientras se llenaban de lágrimas.

—A nosotros nunca se nos informo de su hija—le dijo con pena. Shikamaru cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si la niña seguía en el edificio…

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijo ella alarmada—. No es posible, se que él se avergüenza de ella pero…que ni siquiera la mencionara.

La joven dirigió su mirada al edificio y por primera vez, vio las llamas que a su paso atacaban el edificio con crueldad.

— ¡! Nooo!!

Se tiró al suelo y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.

— ¡Mi hija! —Gritó como histérica—. ¡Tiene que sacar a mi hija! ¡Por favor! —gritó mientras proseguía torpemente hacia Shikamaru; de rodillas intento continuar a gatas.

Shikamaru se puso tieso como una piedra ante la impresión. Se volvió a mirar el edificio y llamas que salían del interior. El co razón le golpeó las costillas con fuerza y los múscu los se le pusieron acongojados. ¡Maldición, no! Era una pequeña sola y asustada dentro de un edificio con fuego, si tan solo lo hubieran sabido antes…

—Por favor —gimió la mujer—. Oh, por favor —re pitió mientras forcejeaba con violencia con las ma nos de los ninjas que intentaban detenerla.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó aire. Tomó varias botellas de con agua de las mochilas y empezó bañarse con esta.

—Señor, ¿Va a entrar? — le preguntó uno de su subordinados.

—Sí.

—Pero…—intentó el muchacho hacerlo entrar en razón—. Nuestra misión solo consistía en recuperar a la señorita…No tiene caso arriesgarse.

—Iré.

— ¿Quiere entrar sabiendo lo arriesgado que es?

Shikamaru asintió con seriedad.

—Sí, voy a hacerlo.

Shikamaru fue hasta la horrorizada mujer y se inclino para poder agarrarla de los hombros.

— ¿Dónde está la niña? —le preguntó, pero la única respuesta fueron los lloriqueos trastornados de la mujer; entonces la tomo de la cara la mano y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Dónde está la niña? —insistió Shikamaru.

Ella parpadeó. Tenía los ojos inflados y llenos de lágrimas amargas que caminaban por sus mejillas.

—Arriba, en el último piso —gritó con voz estremecida—. Creo que está arriba.

«Creo.» Shikamaru aspiró hondo y en silencio rezó.

Dio un par de pasos y memorias fugaces pasaron por su cabeza.

«Shikamaru, prométeme que regresaras antes de Navidad. » le había dicho Ino con el bebé en los brazos. El recuerdo de su suave voz le daba coraje.

«Si papi…promételo. »Exigió Shikako.

Las memorias de su familia lo ayudaron pensar más allá del rugido del fuego, más allá del calor, y de los gritos de una mujer aterrorizada. Y fue así como se enfrento a ese infierno.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El besó de Ino era tan salvaje y agresivo que casi dolía. Pero no podía existir ese dolor sin placer.

Shikamaru gimió en medio de sus labios. Cuando hubo una pequeña oportunidad jadeó en busca de aire. Pero no le duro mucho la oportunidad.

Lo besaba como si de una represalia se tratase. No le daba tregua y era una tirana. Tampoco es que él buscara oponérsele. Ino inclinaba la cabeza aprisionando sus labios con fiereza, fuerza y llenos de reproche.

« ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme pasar por todo esto? » pensó Ino.

Shikamaru se sentía completamente dominado. Atado a los deseos de Ino. Era como barro en sus manos: caliente, sucio y manipulable.

Ino, mientras lo seguía besando, junto su pelvis con la de él, atrapándolo con sus piernas y comenzó a restregársela. De manera intensa, rítmica y sincronizada. Como cuanto él la hacía suya.

Los dos comenzaron a sentir la sangre hirviendo a través de sus venas, locura apoderándose de sus cuerpos, siendo dominados por los instintos más primitivos. Ambos cuerpos, ambos corazones.

No le tomó mucho sentir la rigidez que a Shikamaru se le estaba formando en los pantalones. Así que le era inevitable sentirse perversa y vengativa. Al igual que dolida.

Ella le tomó la cara, sintió arañazos al igual que polvo cubriendo el rostro de Shikamaru y cuando él iba a aclarar algo:

— ¡Ah! —soltó Shikamaru con voz ronca cuando Ino le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Luego ella aprovecho la abertura e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Para ser el mejor estratega de Konoha, lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. La explora toda la cavidad con la misma furia con que le friccionó sus labios anteriormente. Otra guerra por el poder surgía entre ellos. Ino lo reclamaba como suyo, sometiéndolo, llevando sus manos del rostro de Shikamaru a su nuca para friccionar con mayor énfasis sus bocas, haciendo del enfrentamiento más intimo, más penetrante. E inevitablemente placentero.

Ambos notaron el sabor de la gota de sangre que surgió de los labios de Shikamaru. Pero eso no importo.

Ino llevó sus manos a la espalda de Shikamaru arañándolo por encima de la tela, mientras él, con la pasividad que lo caracteriza, colocaba una de sus ásperas manos en la cintura y la otra en las caderas de su mujer, profundizando el roce de sus partes intimas, aunque hubiera tela de por medio. Shikamaru empezó a tocarle los pechos. Eso a él le encantaba. Y a ella también.

El moreno tenía en su mano el suave, redondo y firme seno de Ino. Su mano era grande, pero el pecho de Ino encajaba a la perfección. Su masaje era tan celestial que Ino, como si fuera controlada, sin siquiera notarlo, arqueó la espalda y levantó el cuello dejándose llevar por el hechizo de esa mano. Los dedos de su marido atrapaban su erizado botón rosado. Con lujuria Ino gritó su nombre fuera de control.

— ¡Shikamaru!

Se sentía tan bien para él cuando Ino decía su nombre de esa manera. Entrecortadamente. Histérica. Y disfrutando.

Ino apoyo sus manos en el pecho de él para apoyarse mejor y lo apretó.

— ¡Ah! —se quejó él. Se llevó la mano a una costilla—problemático…—dijo en un susurró casi inaudible para Ino. Pero cuando ella quiso revisar su pecho él le retiró las manos.

—Shika ¿Te he apretado muy fuerte? — preguntó jadeante, el corazón se le detuvo de la impresión. Se subió el tirante de la bata y luego buscó el interruptor de la lámpara.

— ¡Espera!—le pidió Shikamaru, pero muy tarde, la luz ya iluminaba la habitación y delataba todas sus heridas de su cuerpo.

— ¡Por Dios! —exclamó Ino con voz entrecortada. Al ver el verdadero estado de su rostro, el cual estaba sucio y con raspones, no tardó en quitarle la camisa con sumo cuidado. Como si el roce la tela de la ropa pudiera lastimar su piel. Sintió que de nuevo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se formo un hueco en el estomago tan fuerte. Odiaba ver heridas en la gente que amaba. Desde los raspones en las rodillas de Shikako hasta las heridas de los kunais que recibía Shikamaru, pero esto…

—Shika…—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Los ojos de Ino estudiaron las heridas de Shikamaru. Su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba estaba invadido de moretones, sobre todo en los brazos y algunas heridas en el cuerpo producto, indudablemente de kunai y shuriken. Se había intentado torpemente saturar las cortadas. Todo el daño se extendía en su pecho y parte de la espalda.

Fue entonces cuando Ino lo olió. Un olor intenso y penetrante a humo se había pegado a él. Vio restos de hollín en sus uñas, y tomo sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

Las lágrimas otra vez querían salir de sus ojos. Y eso a Shikamaru le dolió más que cualquier otra herida física que hubiera recibido en la misión.

—Problemática, por favor, no llores, sabes que odio eso.

Ino aspiró profundamente y con suavidad puso sus manos en el pecho de Shikamaru, junto chakra en sus manos y comenzó por las heridas que, bajo sus ojos de médico, le parecían más profundas.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que estabas tan herido? —le preguntó exigente.

Shikamaru arqueo las cejas y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—Bueno…estabas tan…problemática,…no me diste oportunidad.

—Eso no importa. Debiste decirme que te curara de inmediato —alegó ella.

— No me diste tiempo de nada—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros de manera indiferente.

—Pude haberte lastimado…más.

Mientras las heridas eran curadas por el cálido chakra de Ino, ella depositaba suaves besos en la zonas que su Jutsu medico tocaba después de que eran restauradas. .Como si de ese modo, de manera absurda y amorosa, le ayudara a la piel del moreno a sanar más rápido.

—Eso no importa.

— ¡Claro que importa! — Se hizo entender preocupada—.Acércate para que pueda curarte las heridas de la cara—le indicó después con suavidad.

Shikamaru accedió e Ino llevó sus manos a la sien de Shikamaru y le quito las banditas que había. Bajo poco a poco por su rostro hasta que llegó a sus partidos labios. Con su dedo índice acaricio el contorno de estos y luego el pulgar llegó a su labio inferior para comenzar a reparar el daño que sus dientes le hicieron.

—Shika, lamento haber sido tan brusca—se disculpó con sinceridad.

—Yo no lamento que lo hayas sido—dijo con tono monótonamente perverso—. Así que olvídalo—agregó despreocupado.

— ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste tantas heridas? Se supone que no era una misión peligrosa, al menos no como para que terminaras así ¿cierto?

Shikamaru no le respondió.

— ¿Cierto, Shika?

Él evadió su mirada acusadora y dirigió la vista a un rincón oscuro de la habitación.

—Shikamaru…dime exactamente qué fue lo que pasó—exigió su mandona mujer.

—Bueno….sería muy problemático contarte todo, Ino.

—No me importa. Es lo menos que merezco después de todo lo que tuve que pasar esta noche.

— Mujer problemática—susurró por lo bajo.

A Shikamaru se le hacía muy fastidioso tener que platicar todos los detalles de la misión en un momento como ese. No estaba de humor para hablar de ese tema.

Empezó a contar el verdadero rango de la misión, como inesperadamente hubo una emboscada contra su grupo y el incendio.

—Ino…yo solo…tenía que hacerlo.

Esperaba que ella pudiera entenderlo todo y perdonarlo por romper su promesa.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirme, Shikamaru Nara?! ¡¿Por qué demonios me mentiste?! —le reclamó furiosa. Sus ojos llorosos casi se volvían crueles. Le dio la espalda a su marido con los ojos cerrados. En ese instante estaba tan molesta, pero aún así no quería tenerlo lejos otra vez. Era un enfrentamiento de sentimientos. Como gamas de pinturas en diferentes matices luchando por el dominio.

—Ino

Shikamaru quiso acariciar su hombro, pero ella se lo apartó claramente resentida por todo.

—Sigue—le dijo como si fuera una orden.

Y eso hizo Shikamaru. Llegando al fin a la parte de la madre desesperada y la niña…que le recordaba tanto a su propia hija.

Ella, como kunoichi y esposa de un shinobi tan fuerte e inteligente como Shikamaru, debía ser valiente y estar acostumbrada a escuchar relatos como ese, escuchar sobre misiones donde ponía en peligro su seguridad física, si no es que su propia vida. Pero la verdad era que no podía acostumbrarse. Y con plena sinceridad nunca lo haría. Siempre penetraría una espina venenosa en su corazón llenándole el alma de miedo. Y ella tendría que aprender a vivir con eso aún cuando su pecho se oprimía cuando se enteraba de cada detalle peligroso de la misión. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y en su estomago se formaba un hueco a medida que avanzaba su historia.

¿Qué sería de ella sin Shikamaru en su vida?

Si algo le hubiera pasado, no… no tenía idea de que haría sin él.

Lo amaba demasiado.

Y en momentos así, solo fortalecía el sentimiento que había surgido en ella años atrás.

—Shika… de verdad, no tienes ninguna quemadura que me estés ocultando ¿Cierto?

—No.

Shikamaru dio un último suspiro y termino su relato con el memorial encuentro de la niña con su joven madre. Era un milagro que aquellas crueles llamas solo le hubieran causado ligeras quemaduras de segundo grado. Con los cuidados adecuados aquella criatura estaría como nueva con el paso del tiempo.

— Y la niña ¿Está bien? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella y su madre?

—Por lo que supe, ellas están bien. Pero no se qué pasará en el futuro con esa familia. Es una pena que algo así le haya dado valor a esa mujer para defender a su hija.

Shikamaru terminó la oración con una sonrisa. Era muy afortunado de tener a Ino como esposa y madre de sus hijos. Ella era una mujer fuerte, responsable y aunque incierta, sentía que no podía amarla más en todas y cada una de sus facetas.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar:

—Ino…se que las cosas no salieron como lo teníamos planeado. Las decepcione a ambas…pero… ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Ella se dio la vuelta se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Shikamaru…Shika…mi Shika—le dijo entre sollozos abrazándolo con ternura. Ino se le aferraba al cuerpo y lo atraía hacia ella con fuerza, como si con sus brazos delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello, pudiera borrar todo el peligro que su esposo enfrento. Sabía que se había casado con el mejor hombre del mundo. Ahora más que antes.

No podía seguir enojada con él más tiempo. No después de escuchar su historia sobre la misión, el incendio y esa madre con su hija. Todo el coraje y reproche desapareció en su interior y otro sentimiento más fuerte la sedujo.

Ella sonrió comprensiva y luego fingió estar pensativa.

—Bueno…es navidad ¿cierto?, después de todo…es época del perdón.

Lo tomo del rostro y lo acerco hacia sus labios en una suave unión. El besarlo así era algo que ambos necesitaban después de tan ajetreada noche. Shikamaru se sintió en el cielo cuando toco lo labios de Ino con los suyos. Al fin estaba en casa. Y así lo sintió.

— ¡Auch! —Gimió cuando Ino comenzó a tirar de sus orejas—. ¡Eso duele!

Luego recordó que Ino podía ser tan voluble como problemática.

— ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no expongas tu vida de esa manera!— dijo aumentando la fuerza con la que le tiraba— ¡Eres un tonto, Shikamaru Nara! ¡Por poco te matas!

— ¡Ya te explique todo! ¡Pensé que ya estaba perdonado! ¡Auch!

— ¡Es un milagro que no te haya pasado nada!

—Ino…por favor no sigas llorando. Estoy bien.

Ella ni se había dado cuenta de que nuevamente sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. Se quito las lágrimas del rostro y sonrió con calidez antes de que Shikamaru la abrazara.

Él la atrajo hacia su pecho y le acaricio el cabello con cariño. Ino se dejo llevar por el olor de Shikamaru. Dejando a lado que el aroma de su piel que se había mezclado con el olor del humo, pudo sentir el calor que desprendía su piel. Él estaba bien, estaba con ella. Pero Ino sintió que eso no le bastaba. Comenzó a acariciar su rostro y luego bajo las manos hasta el tórax de Shikamaru, en busca de algún otra herida o cicatriz. Quería asegurarse que ni las armas, ni el fuego lo habían tocado más.

Ino aspiró su aroma. Colocó su cabeza en los hombros de él y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su la extensión de aquella espalda varonil. Shikamaru tuvo que contener el aliento cuando Ino comenzó a besar mordisquear su cuello. Las roces de Ino brindadas con tanta ternura contenida en las espera de tan eternas semanas le estaban doblegando su voluntad. Estaba a sus pies y Shikamaru estaba convenció de que ella lo sabía. El corazón se le estaba encogiendo ante tantas caricias. Pero solo su corazón. No pudo evitar el calor que se estaba encendiendo en su cuerpo. En especial en cierta zona masculina. Desde que puso el primer pie fuere de su casa para llevar a cabo aquella problemática misión, deseaba regresar para pasar un cálido momento con su pasional esposa. Cuánto tiempo había tenido que esperar, esas semanas le parecieron eternas.

Y ahora podían comenzar a recuperar aquel tiempo perdido. Y vaya que pensaban hacerlo…

—Shikamaru—suspiró Ino en su oído con sensualidad.

Lo tumbó sobre la cama y se coloco encima de él. Regreso a probar los labios de su marido con pasión agarrándole la cara y deleitándose con su calidez, robándole el aliento. Shikamaru la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, sin poder evitar sonreír con lujuria mientras los beso de Ino bajaban. Ella le beso todo su la extensión de su pecho. Estaba más que agradecida de que Shikamaru estaba vivo, ileso y, que era todo suyo.

Había sido una noche horrible e interminable. Su ausencia en el hogar, entre la gente que preguntaba por él, y el llanto de Shikako. Sin embargo, los recuerdos habían tenido un efecto distinto. En lugar de asustarla o enfurecerla, la habían alentado. Sintió que deseaba disfrutar cada segundo de su vida, y no desaprovechar nin gún momento especial como este. Por fin lo tenía en casa, con ella…y en su cama. Por eso estaba satisfecha.

Ino le lamió la piel caliente, lo mordió y le besaba toda la piel a su paso.

Quería darle placer. Quería verlo disfrutar.

Shikamaru gimió. Su voz fue pesada.

—Estaba tan preocupada...por ti.

Entre besos y caricias, Ino se dio cuenta de que aquello no le bastaba. El abdomen de él se contrajo con fuerza cuando ella le puso la boca allí y le dio un chupetón en un músculo bien definido. Él le acarició la cabeza, presionándosela, animándola a que continuara.

—Yo también —dijo con voz ronca—.Realmente quería volver a casa y estar con ustedes —hizo una pausa y gimió de gusto—. Quería pasar el día con toda la familia y la noche entera contigo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo. Lo sabes, problemática.

—Shika…

Ella comenzó a quitarle el cinturón.

— ¿Qué haces, Ino? —le preguntó Shikamaru.

—Desnudarte.

—Qué problemático—dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ino lo besó en el cuello y después se volvió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Shikamaru la acaricio con agitación. Aunque ella estaba inquieta, él lo estaba aún más.

—Ino…

— ¿Sí?

—Cuando esté desnudo, ¿me dejaras hacer lo mismo contigo?

Ino rió con sensualidad ante la pregunta.

—Voy a golpearte si no lo haces.

Se quedó congelado un par de segundos, la franqueza de Ino siempre lo sorprendería, pero enseguida sudó ante la idea de desnudarla. Trago saliva y su sonrisa perversa de aumento.

Luego vio como Ino arrogaba el cinturón y contuvo el aliento mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y tiraba de este al suelo junto con su ropa interior. Ella lo miró con fascinación, sorpresa y excitación apenas sofo cada. Su erección se alzaba, potente y larga, demostrándole que él estaba muy excitado

La mano de Ino, sin vergüenza alguna, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta empezó a acariciar su dureza. Lo tocó, explorándole el miembro rígido de piel lisa y caliente. Lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo. Instintivamente, Shikamaru se oprimía contra ella y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse

—Ah... —exclamó mientras se retorcía sobre las sábanas—. Cómo me gusta eso, Ino.

—A mí también —susurró ella con lujuria.

Shikamaru empezaba a sentirse muy bien. Realmente muy bien.

Él se inclinó para besarla. Ese roce de sus labios calientes, piel contra piel, casi los hizo perder el control. Los dos estaban vibrando. Se besaban como animales salvajes.

Y cuando él empezó a acariciar sus pechos, Ino comenzó a jadear y se aferro a él con fuerza.

Shikamaru cambio de posiciones con ella, quedando encima de Ino. Le bajo los tirantes de la bata para apreciar sus senos. Los masajeo con vigor hasta lograr un gemido erótico que mencionara su nombre. Sus largo dedos acariciaron su botones hasta que aquel circulo rosado se erizo. Su cabeza bajo, y sin dejar darle caricias con sus manos, su boca tomo sus puntas y con la lengua hacia movimiento de arriba abajo para luego tomarla con sus dientes sutilmente. Y así, disfrutando del sabor, de la suavidad y textura de su piel... de sus gemidos.

Empezó a bajar y besar sus costillas, su vientre, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por su piel. Cuando, de repente, enterró la cara entre sus piernas, suspirando de satisfacción, ella solo pudo gemir:

—Shika...

—Problemática. Eres toda mía -murmuró él con voz ronca—. Te deseo tanto…

Ino enmarañó los dedos en el cabello negro de su marido, soltando su cabello.

Él abrió sus piernas e inclinó la cabeza hasta encontrar el fondo de su ser. La besó en el centro de su feminidad. Aunque aun la tela de la pataleta ocultaba su carne, supo que estaba impregnada de excitación. Ino sentía su feminidad ardiendo con tanto deseo que sentía que no tardaría en explotar.

Ino levantó las caderas y Shikamaru le quito las bragas con tanta lentitud que el roce de la tela deslizándose por sus piernas la hizo temblar. Cerró los ojos cuando vio que él colocaba su cara entre las piernas de ella. Pero cuanto la besó y la lamió con desatada pasión, Ino no pudo reprimir el orgasmo.

Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho. Era el primer clímax de la noche. Pero él quería darle otro. Y esta vez, deseaba ver su cara cuando ocurriera, de modo que introdujo dos dedos y levantó la cabeza. Era tan guapa, con el con su cabello rubio húmedo por el sudor, sus ojos celestes oscurecidos y la sensualidad con la que se mordía los labios...

—Vamos, Ino —la animó, aumentando la presión de sus dedos hasta que ella no pudo más.

Cuando Ino abrió los labios para buscar aire, su esposo la besó en los labios. Después, besó sus pechos mientras ella lo acomodaba en su interior.

—Te necesito. Ahora —jadeó ella.

Y él no tenía pensado contradecirla. Poco a poco, se convirtieron en uno solo y podía sentir los espasmos de su cálido interior, abrazándolo.

Con los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener el control, la oyó decir:

—Feliz Navidad, Shika…

Él tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó introduciendo el calor de su lengua mientras empezaba a moverse. Intentaba ir despacio, pero estaba tan excitado que debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Cuando Ino enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, no pudo contenerse más y la embistió con todas sus fuerzas.

Él permaneció un rato encima de ella. Dominado la situación, apoyándose con los codos para no aplastarla mientras se besaban con pasión. No solo en los labios, sus besos se esparcían por su frente, mejillas y cuello. Ino se le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba con voz sensual palabras eróticas, donde le comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba la situación y lo maravillosa que le hacía sentir por dentro.

Shikamaru pensó que alcanzaría su orgasmo en ese momento pero Ino en un moviendo audaz, invirtió los papeles, sin que en ninguna momento él saliera de Ino, ella quedó encima de él y tomo el mando. Shikamaru aprovecho esto para masajearle los senos. Ino invito a su marido a seguir con tales movimientos colocando sus manos encima de las de él.

— ¡Oh, Shikamaru!

— ¡Ino!

Shikamaru realmente necesitaba sentirla. Todo su interior, todo su calor.

Y para lograrlo, nuevamente invirtió los papeles, quedando Ino bajo su cuerpo. Tomó una de las piernas de Ino y la levantó poniéndola encima de su hombro para que se apoyara. Su mano busco la de Ino y una vez que la encontró entrelazaron los dedos. La penetración ahora era más profunda. Ambos gemían el nombre del otro mirándose a los ojos. Gotas de sudor de él aterrizaban en el pecho de su esposa. Shikamaru tenía la espalda arqueada con toda la libertad para realizar diferentes juegos rítmicos mientras la invadía; ella tiene las manos libres para tocarle el pecho y los brazos. Mientras él podía observar los pechos de su compañera y tocarle suavemente sus pezones, una de sus manos se desvío para estimularle aquel secreto femenino hinchado, caliente y jugoso.

Poco después, con un gemido ronco que le salió del alma, cerró los ojos y se perdió en un placer infinito. Finalmente, todo su deseo fue vertido en ella. Su esposa se sentía tan ardiente que me pareció estarse quemando. Cesaron sus movimientos de presión: ambos estaba saciados... por ahora.

Shikamaru gruñó y después ocultó su cara en el pecho de Ino. Ella percibió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía y después se relajaba.

Agotados, uno encima del otro, no querían apartarse.

Ino le acarició el pecho sudoroso. Era im posible no acariciarlo.

Hubo un— Feliz Navidad… — final por parte de ambos y después él salió de ella.

Y así, sonriendo de satisfacción, se quedaron dormidos poco tiempo después.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y aterrizaron en su rostro. Shikamaru despertó algo irritado por las luces. Sin pensarlo estiró el brazo en busca Ino. Pero solo encontró el col chón vacío. Abrió un ojo y miró el

Estaba tan cansado que podría dormir durante dos días enteros, pero soñoliento y sa ciado por primera vez en muchos días. Sonrió, sabiendo la razón de aquel estado. No era la misión por lo que se encontraba así, era por Ino.

Ino. Su problemática. Su esposa. Su Ino.

En su mente estaba ella al al canzar el clímax y el suave resplandor de sus sensuales ojos azules mientras habían hecho el amor.

No había podido pedir un regalo mejor esa noche que estar con ella. Shikamaru cerró los ojos. Solo de pensar en ello se estaba po niendo caliente otra vez. Miró el reloj y vio que solo eran las siete y media. No llevaba mucho tiempo en la cama y, desde luego, no le había dado tiempo a recuperarse de la agotadora noche.

De pronto Shikamaru se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Parte de él quería dormir y no levantarse en todo el día, y la otra mitad de él pedía estar con su familia. Quería ver el rostro de sus hijos al abrir sus regalos y besar a Ino bajo el muérdago. Después de meritarlo un rato entre bostezos, con su inigualable pereza, se levantó. Después de todo era Navidad.

Decidió hacer una visita al baño antes que nada. Shikamaru se lavó la cara con agua fría. Aunque ahora olía más a sexo que a humo, aún se sentía cubierto de hollín, abrió la puerta de la regadera y supo que Ino había estado duchándose hace rato porque su esencia impregnaba todo el espacio. Abrió la regadera y tomó una ducha rápida con agua caliente.

La noche pasada Shikamaru había necesitado a Ino como el aire. Todavía la necesitaba. Y a pesar del cansancio y del frio, se puso los pantalones antes de ir a la cocina.

Nada más al entrar, se fijo en Ino. Ella estaba vestida con su típica ropa de invierno color violeta y con un delantal mientras preparaba el desayuno. Silenciosamente llego hasta ella y paso sus brazos por su cintura.

—Buenos días, mujer problemática—le susurró en el oído.

—Buenos días, Shika.

Ino sintió su espalda muy caliente. Intentó concentrarse en el sartén con huevos, pero con Shikamaru mordisqueando su oreja le era difícil.

—Mmm… —Ino gimió.

— ¿Por qué no me invitaste a tomar un baño contigo? —le preguntó con profunda voz.

—Pensé que estarías muerto de cansancio.

—Tsk. Y dime ¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerada? —preguntó con tono sarcástico.

Una de sus manos la presionaron un seno y los largos dedos de la otra mano levantaban su falda en busca de algo más.

Le era difícil concentrare en preparar la comida. Ino no quería que él se detuviera. De verdad. Pero debían detenerse o si no el desayuno se iba a quemar.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, Shikamaru tranquilízate.

Él gruño y la ignoró, continuando con sus placenteras caricias.

—Mmmmm…

— ¿Papi? — preguntó una adorable vocecilla.

Los dos se separaron lo más rápido posible. Ambos estaban sonrojados y jadeando ligeramente. Se sintieron tan avergonzados como cuando eran jóvenes y sus padres los atrapaban en el calor del momento.

Shikako se frotó los ojos y luego los abrió como platos al notar que su papá estaba ahí. Pero al parecer la mirada inocente de su hija no captó nada que pudiera trastornarla…gracias al cielo.

— ¡Papá!

La niña corrió hacia él arrastrando su manta de felpa color lila. Sus piececitos sobresalían del borde de su pijama. Se acercó a él y le tendió sus brazos delgados.

—Feliz Navidad, pequeña problemática —le dijo a su hija.

—Feliz Navidad, papi.

Shikamaru la levantó en brazos amablemente. Él la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho desnudo. Aspiró su olor a niña y frotó su áspera mejilla contra su pelo fino y suave como la seda. Shikako le puso sus delgados brazos al cuello con fuerza.

—Papi, tu barba me pica.

Ino soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su hija.

—Veo que a alguien se le olvido rasurarse esta mañana.

Ante la burla de las problemáticas Shikamaru gruño apático. Y ellas rieron con más fuerza.

Shikako abrazó a su papá con más fuerza, por poco interrumpiendo su circulación. A la niña le gustaba que le diera cariño y a él le gustaba dárselo. Mientras tanto Ino los miraba conmovida. Terminó de preparar el desayuno y los dejo ambos conversando. Subió las escaleras para levantar al bebé Inomaru y darle su biberón matutino. Bajo con el niño en sus brazos y lo colocó en su mesa para bebé y alimentarlo con papilla. La cual el niño encontraba fastidiosa y rehusaba ingerir.

—No puedes culparlo, Ino—le dijo señalando aquella mezcla con color desagradable— . Esa cosa se ve desagradable.

Ino, ante el ofensivo comentario, lo asesino con la mirada. Y Shikamaru supo que por su bien, debía permanecer en silencio

El bebé al escuchar la voz de su padre le estiró sus brazos y su padre, sonriéndole perezosamente, lo tomo entre sus brazos.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también.

E Inomaru contestó con balbuceos.

Unos momentos después se encontraba toda la familia frente al árbol de Navidad. Los niños abrían los regalos mientras sus padres intercambian sus respectivos presentes bajo el muérdago, aprovechando que toda la atención de los niños estaba en sus nuevos juguetes.

Al parecer ambos obsequios contenían prendas eróticas para Ino, ya que ambos disfrutaban de tales ropas, sobre todo al momento de quitarlas del cuerpo de la rubia. Acordaron no abrirlos hasta en la noche y en su recamara. Justo como el año anterior.

Ino rezaba para repetir lo mismo cada año. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que para haber llegado de una misión como aquella y ser un holgazán en sus tareas cotidianas ¡Vaya que Shikamaru tenía energía!

Ino señalo hacia arriba y Shikamaru le puso atención al muérdago. Sonrió con malicia y tomó de la cintura.

—Te amo, Shikamaru.

Y yo a ti, Ino.

Se acercó a los dulces labios de su esposa para degustarlos una vez más, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Cariño? —Le dijo Ino con dulzura.

—¿Sí?

Ino pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Shikamaru y susurro en su oído:

—La próxima vez que me des una angustia como esa…te vas a dormir al sofá por dos semanas ¿quedó claro?

Shikamaru tragó saliva.

—Tsk. Ino, de verdad te gusta problemática.

Y ella sonrió victoriosa antes de besarlo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer este fic. Y se agradecen de antemano sus reviews. Espero que aquellas que estaban enojadas con Shikamaru tambien lo hayan perdonado jajaja.**

**Hasta el proximo fic!!! Nos vemos!!!**


End file.
